miosan_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Isacc Rainulf II
Sir Glenn Isacc Rainulf II is the War Advisor and personal bodyguard to High King Ravenswood of The Crimson Isle. He holds the rank of Relic, the highest in The Crimson Knights, and commands the Mortham Chapter which is comprised of soldiers with the rank of Sentinel. He is the youngest person in Man's history to have obtained the rank of Relic and at the same time, be personal bodyguard to The High King. He has one sister who is Lady of Askos, one of the twenty Districts that make up The Crimson Isle. He has one son, Howard Rainulf who is currently a Prefect within The Crimson Knights. His wife died in childbirth. Background Glenn Rainulf II, son of Lord Opus Rainulf of District Askos within the Crimson Isle was trained from a very young age to become a warrior, five to be exact. He had no interest in politics or money. From a very young age Rainulf wanted to become a Knight within the Crimson Knights. At the young age of eight he was placed within The Crimson Knights at the rank of initiate by order of his father Lord Rainulf as he was close with Askos' Chapter Paladin. After just two short years of training and the youngest in the military, Rainulf saw battle at the age of ten. Everybody doubted his survival and it gave his mother a heart attack as she fell ill and died from shock as he left with fully trained men. He however was victorious in battle, killing approximately two hundred men he had killed more than any other soldier there. This achievement was incredible and he was soon granted the rank of Prefect at age fourteen. He soon saw battle again however just months after his award of Prefect. This time Rainulf was more victorious he had slain multiple enemies equivalent to the rank of Captain. This great feat was awarded with the knighthood by The High King himself, at age fifteen Glenn Rainulf II was the youngest Knight in Miosan history. From Knight to Captain to Paladin All within the space of a few years, Rainulf climbed the ranks of The Crimson Knights as one of the youngest but most obedient and well trained members of Man's military. At age eighteen he was awarded the rank of Captain. Here the true nature of Rainulf's war tactics started to flourish. He was places in charge of a lacking legion, non of the men looked up to him, they were all older than him by a few years and thought the stories of him killing hundreds of men were fiction, simple campfire tales. These men were wrong however, within a few weeks Rainulf had whipped and trained the legion into shape as they conformed to his every word, they were later known as Rainulf's Legion or better known as The Crimson Legion with Rainulf as Captain or at the time, The Crimson Chaos. At age twenty three Rainulf saw his fifth battle as a Captain against the Rukru an insectoid race that wants to expand it's hive. After slaughtering all but The Crimson Legion and Crimson Chaos they fought back killing off many of their species resulting the Rukru to go into hiding. After this Rainulf was promoted to Chapter Paladin and all in The Crimson Legion were also promoted. Sir Isacc Dwemer Rainulf was trained by a retired Chapter Paladin from the young age of fifteen and a close family friend of the Rainulf's by the name of Isacc Dwemer. He was a valiant and courageous man that had taught Rainulf all he had known, he was like a son to Isaac, as he saw him more than Rainulf's father did as Lord Rainulf was away with politicians most of the time. One fateful day outside the city walls of Mortham on a training exercise both Paladin Rainulf and Isacc Dwemer encountered a corrupt dragon that was heading for the keep of Mortham. The soon cut the dragon off, after a long and dangerous battle they were victorious however this came with consequence. Isacc was crushed by the dragon and as his insides spilled across the ground, he thanked Rainulf for allowing him to be his mentor. The High King ordered a soldier's funeral for Sir Isaac Dwemer and to honor him, Rainulf took Isacc's name as a second to his first. He was now, Sir Glenn Isacc Rainulf II, Dragon-slayer and defender of Mortham. Sentinel Duty Sentinel rank is of great honor to those who manage to receive it however at age twenty four Rainulf denied the opportunity to defend The High King and the District of Mortham as he loved being Chapter Paladin and training troops and heading into battle. Sentinel's hardly saw battle, they only entered the field when The High King chose to and until then they patrol Mortham Keep, train several times a day and sleep in an impenetrable Kingdom, this life did not seem like a happy one to Rainulf. However, as Lord Rainulf grew older and was dying from an outbreak of smallpox in the District of Askos, he demanded that Rainulf was to retire from The Crimson Knights, become a Lord and continue as District Lord of Askos, a life of politics did not please Rainulf and he denied. This made Lord Rainulf very unhappy to see his only son not wanting to continue his reign over the District of Askos so he left Rainulf with an ultimatum; join the Sentinels or become a Lord. Rainulf decided to join the Sentinels. The District of Askos then fell to the responsibilities of Lady Rainulf, sister to Glenn. At age twenty four, Rainulf began patrolling the throne room of Mortham Kingdom as the youngest but probably most bored Sentinel. Rainulf's Journey. Rainulf's Jounrey is notorious around Mortham and The Crimson Isle as it has been printed many times with various spins, endings and twists but non true other than the original which follows. At age twenty six, Rainulf grew bored of his duties as a Sentinel for The High King, he had also learned in his free time about the Order of the Mark, a secret organization that aids people in mastering their mark. After seeking permission from The High King and Relics at the time he embarked on a great adventure across Miosa in search of The Order of the Mark. After meeting with the Elves, Giants and Dwarves Rainulf finally uncovered the temple of the Order through rumors and stories. After locating their temple which lies deep underground in a resting place built by the Ancients he started training immediately with The Masters of the Mark. As Rainulf bears the Mark of Pyros, the God of War and Wisdom his first task was to slay a beast that patrols the deepest and darkest parts of Miosa, Baybreach Gap, the largest ravine in the realm. After an arduous journey crossing mountain ranges, seas and forests he finally reached the entrance to Baybreach Gap. His legs were exhausted, he was hungry and dehydrated, he fell and in his moment what he thought was Death he had a vision, Rainulf swears by it that Pyros was talking directly to him, this gave him the determination to finish his quest. After entering and killing the beast of Baybreach, a large Chimera, he returned with its head to the Master's of the Mark who were surprised to see he had completed this great task. Many years had past, Rainulf is now thirty and lives with The Masters of The Mark in the Ancient's temple, he has mastered the Mark of Pyros but one final task still remains, he must once more prove his worth to the Gods and The Masters of The Mark however this is where the prophecy finished. The Masters of The Mark were three sisters which each had the rare mark of Fiza, Miza and Liza who could no longer see into Rainulf's future, in this time of defeat Rainulf decided to return home and understand that he could not fully control the abilities of his Mark. His defeat however was turned into a victory when upon arriving back in The Kingdom of Mortham, it was under attack by a band of Avarials seeking to rid Miosa of Man, as Rainulf fought his way to the Keep of Mortham, the leader of the Avarial cult Aednoth grabbed Rainulf and transported him to Lostfire Peak where they fought until Rainulf was victorious. Ever since the avarials have not set foot within The Crimson Isle, or flown above it's skies for that matter. When he returned to throne room of Mortham Keep the Masters of The Mark were there, and so Rainulf's Journey was complete, he had mastered the abilities of his Mark and was given the status of A Master of the Mark by the three sisters. Also Rainulf, for his defense of The High King and Mortham was granted the rank of Relic and is now War Advisor and personal bodyguard to High King Ravenswood. Appearance Rainulf is a very tall, muscular and battle-hardened veteran with a large scar from his battle with Aednoth that covers his right eye. He has a brown stubble and very stern facial features. The location of his Mark of Pyros is on the inner part of his left arm above the wrist and it spans most of the lower arm. His neck is scarred from his battle with the Chimera and his chest and right arm are burnt. He has brown pushed back hair. Formally He wears the armour of a Relic with his Family's sigil engraved on the right breast of the chestplate. The armour is polished obsidian-steel the same material as his sword, it is light silver with hints of purple running through it as the Family of Rainulf's main colour is purple to represent royalty. The family crest is that of a shield with a Raven sitting on top to represent the Family's alliegence to High King Ravenswood with a snake surrounding the shield - the iconography of the snake however is not fully understood by Rainulf and the meaning has been lost for centuries. A purple robe the sits upon his shoulders in portraits however Rainulf prefers his shoulder cape when the robe is not needed. Weapons Sir Rainulf's arsenal consists of many weapons he has collected as trophies from his battle's and past conflicts however his pride and joy, Reaver, is an obsidian-steel tempered longsword that was inherited from his father. Crafted by the finest Xortan smiths with fine cut obsidian it is a deadly and strong weapon. Rainulf also uses a shorter sword which is sheathed just below Reaver, this sword was a gift from High King Ravenswood for protecting him during the attack of the Avarial cult. This agile, thin and sharp sword is crafted from Aether a material commonly used by Elves for officer's swords. He has named this gift Requiem. Personality At times Rainulf can be pushy, arrogant and have outbursts of rage however most of the time, he is a considerate and understanding person with morality, many have stated that the amount of death he has encountered would have corrupt his very core but he vents his anger through battle and conflict. He is an honorable and caring man, he cares for his sister and lightens the load when being Lady of Askos District becomes a burden for her. Although he does not like politics or noble-men he would much rather be creating tactics, training men, and advising The High King than sitting at a fancy table and being served the finest food in the land. When in the heat of battle however Rainulf, due to the Mark of Pyros, gets a thirst for blood and can seen undergoing a transformation of personality where he must slaughter the opposition.